portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Prixlezub
Prixlezub is a carmorph demon. Appearance King Prixlezub is approximately 42 feet tall and 163 feet long. His skin is a deep crimson, and is very thick and durable due to his bodily makeup. His face is very much akin to the front end of a car, though it keeps to a certain make and model, usually that of a Pontiac Grand Prix. His body is thickly muscled and very strong, and his skeleton is heafty enough that it probably is a good portion of his body weight. Prixlezub has four strong legs, the front ones bearing red claws that seem to produce heat on their own which is hot enough to melt down sand into glass, and hooves on the back legs that have the same properties as the claws. Upon his neck, shoulders, hips and tail Prixlezub has a mane of fire that constantly burns, and shows signs of changing in intensity according to his mood. The demon has a long, powerful tail that acts as both a rudder and a weapon, with a large blade at the end of it that he uses to slice and chop down his adversaries. Depending on his ranking, the tail may be spiked along the sides, or lacking any other distinguishing marks besides the mane of fire. Prince Prixlezub is 30 feet tall and 125 feet long, with dark crimson skin. Unlike in his king form, Prixlezub's mane only extaneds down the back of his neck, the tail and tufts on his shoulders and hips. Not else changes much after this, other than his horns being shorter than they usually are for his king form. The demon prince also lacks the spikes that go down his tail, and drops his weight to 146 tons. History Before Portal Breach Prixlezub is a demonic prince of Automotive Hell. He has existed since the dawn of his reality's existence, created from the concentrated negative energies left over from the explosion that created the universe. So, in essence, he is quite literally, evil incarnate. Along with the explosion creating himself, Automotive God was created from the concentrated positive energies of the explosion. The two were rivals ever since.Prixlezub had spent his entire existence planning the takeover of the mortal world, looking to make it into a second Mechanical-Hellfire Plane. He had ten legions serving under him, each one having ten-million demons strong. However, even with this impressive army, he could not take over the mortal world. The reason being he was limited by his ranking as Prince. The only way he could take over the mortal world was to bump himself up to 'King', only thing was, that meant he had to marry someone. So the demon spent his immortal lifetime looking for a woman to call his own, that would agree to being the wife of the ruler of hell.However, along that timeline, some demons inside Automotive Hell conspired against Prixlezub, looking to overthrow him as their leader. These rouge demons named themselves The Fallen, for they had dropped themselves from Prixlezub's rule. Now, along with having to find a wife, Prixlezub had to defend his throne from the rouge demons that looked to mutiny him. The battle between the two factions waged for a few millennia, eventually turning into a stalemate as each side worked to gain advantage over the other. During this period of time, Prixlezub was taken to Portal Breach when he boarded an alien portal, mistaking it for a travel portal to Ebon Hill. Prixlezub now sets his sights of world domination on the Breach, looking to turn it into a secondary Hell. After Arriving Prixlezub quickly set himself to becoming stronger once he came to Portal Breach, making a few temporary allies and some enemies along the way. During this, the demon prince had created a rivalry with Megamind, in which he had three fights with the alien back to back after being challenged by the mastermind over his right to masacre the citizens whenever he pleased. Though the demon came close to winning the first two times, he ultimately lost due to technical difficulties. The third time he fought Megamind, the demon asked the help of the Demon Lord Ninetails, where the two of them planned their strategies quite thuroughly, only to have them be dashed as well over complications. Through the first fight, the demon prince had made and broke a deal with the Evil Emperor Zurg, and ended up fighting the alien for pride and honor. The two met at a junkyard for their fight, where Prixlezub donned the armor he had made for him by Ava Wyreth. Their fight was long and quite intense, though the demon was defeated in that fight as well, but only by a small margine. He had weakened the Evil Emperor enough that he had forced him to use an orbital laser cannon to defeat the demon prince. Prixlezub fought other citizens during his stay, including Swindle, Jana, Vincent Law, Rasa'Jeqkogomee, and Sygnus. The dragon (Sygnus) being the one he defeated during a tournament on Oni Island. Most of these confrontaitions were victorious. Arrival of Iblis and the Effects of Mr. Dark During his stay, one of the demon's legion members, Iblis, had reunited with him in the more hostile of greetings in the sanctuary. The demoness served under Prixlezub for a time, though showed strong signs of insubordination and even outright disobeyed her superior despite being given direct orders. Despite this, the demon tried to train her to become stronger and more loyal to him. However, she still disobeyed him, to the point where Prixlezub banished her from his command and his territory, and stripped her of her hide, claws, tail, and stomach. The demoness was banished for but a month when the demon fell under the influence of Mr. Dark, and launched an attack on Zurg's factory in the wastelands while it was under a heavy sandstorm. Prixleub managed to destroy a few of Zurg's forces before being spotted and attacked by a patrol, where he was stuck with a tracking beacon that lodged itself into his leg. The demon prince made a retreat after being shot, and removed the tracking beacon before returning to the factory to launch a second attack. This time, the demon was under enough of the influence that he was able to summon up one of his elemental servants, a shadow elemental, and used it to try and black out the factory while he went and attacked the factory itself from a distance. During this, he manaed to get sucked into an interdimensional portal created by one of the Evil Emperor's devices, and ended up having to help in the fight between Zurg and his friends against a kind of interdimensional beast. Once they had returned to Portal Breach, the demon made a retreat back to his home before anyone knew he was there. During that time, the tracking beacon he had pulled from his leg turned out to be a sort of spy robot, which quickly reproduced and infested his fortress. After trying to exterminate the nanobots himself and failing, the demon had to bring Iblis out of banishment to help him. Together, the two of them fought the nanobots which had taken the form of the demon prince as an imposter, named Mecha Prixlezub. The fight between the robot and the two demons traveled from the wastelands all the way to the mountains and into the Arctic tundra, where the creature was finally defeated when Iblis had pulled a vital component from the robot and made it self destruct. The resulting explosion stranded the two on an iceberg, where Prixlezub found out that Iblis was actually Layla, the woman he had loved and lost over 10,000 years ago. The two regrouped and made their way back to land after being stranded in the ocean, and helped in the effort to seal away Mr. Dark. After Marriage After Mr. Dark had been sealed away, Prixlezub and Layla married and the demon prince was now a demon king. The two seemed to get along after that, until the demon king had brought Layla along in a fight against Blainstrrghtokk (locomotogephor, or train demon), which revealed a few of the demon's new powers as king, one of them being able to summon servants of the elements to do his bidding. During the fight, Layla had died along with the train demon, and the demon brefily mourned her death. When she had ressurected after a trial in the pool of souls, she lead the demon king to an ambush out of spite and hatred towards him. Afterwards, the demon prince was launched into space via the help of the evil emperor Zurg. He was sealed in a tomb of obsidian with a Teryllium outer coating, before being sent off via a warp gate. UP-007 The demon prince drifted through space for three months after the events of Ambush. During that time, he suffered a reoccuring nightmare which looped continuously. In September of 2011, the demon prince's tomb was hit by a stray asteroid, and instead of drifting into nothing, the demon was rerouted to an unamed jungle planet. Prixlezub broke the atmosphere of the planet and crash landed, still entombed since the entry was unable to melt the durable metal. However, it was soon found out that the planet was not uninhabited, and had primitive natives living upon its surface that were bird-like in appearance. A scouting party happened upon his tomb, and brought back others to help in harvesting the ore from his prison. The natives freed him from his tomb with the power of special crystals, though this was by accident as they were more interested in the Teryllium than the demon which was house within it. Once freed from his tomb, the demon became enraged and killed off the party of natives that had stayed to uncover him, thinking that he was a guardian sent by their gods. In the process, he set fire to the forest, and was removed of his eyes. Later on after the party had been killed, another party made up of the natives' widows joined the remaining three men of the original scouting party. Though he was not able to see, Prixlezub could hear and smell the natives just fine, and wasted no time in taking the widows hostage against the remaining braves. However, once the demon found no use for the hostages, he quickly executed them all through crushing them within his claws.He then continued to slaughter the remaining tribesmen in an inferno of his fire breath, but not before Flad'nag the elder came forward and disabled Prixlezub through use of a powerful beam from a crystal. Prixlezub was moved to the caves and restrained, but not entirely put out of commission. There, the demon met Flad'nag, Laso'Gel, Glin'Glim and Norg'Ara; the chiefs of the tribe he had attacked. Flad'nag placed a babblefish in Prixlezub's ear, allowing him to understand the native's language. The elders placed the same fish in their ears as well so they woudl be able to understand the demon. Later on Flad'nag and Tra'nosk fixed Prixlezub's broken jaw with metals, and placed crystal plates over his eye sockets so they could heal easily. His wounds were patched with ores as well to keep the blood from spilling out. Once Prixlezub was able to speak again, he began to get close to Flad'nag and spoke with him often, learning many important lessons from the elder. During his stay on the planet, the demon prince began to think about Layla, and if he would ever be able to make ammends with her after how he had treated the demoness so wrongly. Flad'nag told him that if he did not try to do anything to fix what he had started, then their relationship would remain broken. During this discussion, Prixlezub told the elder about the conflict that lead to his banishment to their planet. Later on, Prixlezub aided the village in expanding and joining with otehr clans to make their own stronger. In the process, the village teamed up with a very intelligent clan that had the ability to utylize the potency of the natural crystals found around the planet. Once an agreement was struck with them, the demon admitted his desire to return to Portal Breach. He gave them the ideas for a generator and space craft, which was built within three months.Once the craft was completed, the demon returned to the main planet to try and right what had been wronged with Layla. The Return Personality Of all of his traits and characteristics, Prixlezub is most known for his arrogance and pride. He believes himself to be the strongest of creatures, despite his weaknesses and drawbacks to his kind. In fact, the demon often feels himself superior to nearly everyone, and this reflects in his manner towards the other citizens in the breach, often being unhelpful or just ignoring those around him. Along with this, the demon has a bad temper, and may go into a rage over an insult to his kind or his strength. He especially dislikes it when people fail to fear him and recognize his strength and power. Not the kind that likes to be bothered by others, he will often keep to himself for the most part, but he will speak to those that he feels are worthy of his respect and patience. However, given his superiority complex, that number is few. Prixlezub shows traits of sadism, sarcasm, stubborness and even tyrannical tendencies in his behavior, often enjoying inflicting pain on others and tormenting them physcially as well as mentally when he can. In battle, the demon is ruthless and merciless in his tactics, even going so far as to rip apart and devour parts of his opponent in battle to heal the wounds on his body. As terrible as he can be to fight, the demon is not stupid or slow, being able to plan elaborate schemes on his own to gain an advantage. Abilities Regeneration Immunity to Poisons and Disease Enhannced Senses Strengths Mele Combat Prixlezub has been training in mele combat for the battlefield since he was strong enough to walk. He knows how to use every bit of his body lethally, from the fangs in his maw to the blade at the end of his tail. Prixlezub emjoys fighting up close more than anything, and will resort to his fighting skills whenever possible. His jaws are strong enough to compact vehicles like city buses like as if they were soda cans, and his tail is powerful enough to knock down a building in a single swing. Along with this, the demon will utilyze the horns on his head as goring weapons, and spear his adversaries upon them. Magical Attacks Along with being well known in mele combat, Prixlezub is a powerful summoner and spellcaster as well, using runic circles to summon up servants to do his bidding. However, the demon is also profficient in using his magic to create land mines, small constructs and even enchant objects with certain properties. Armor Prixlezub's hide is very thick, along with being super durable. This is because of his unique biology, which all of his kind have. The hide itself is layered, with the top layer being made up of microscopic platelettes that are a combination of ore and the demon's own genetics for pigmentation. The plates allow for a great range of movement for Prixlezub, while still allowing plently of protection. The armor covers all of the demon's body from head to tail, with no soft spots on the underside or the joints. The armor is kept up through ingestion of high quality, hard ores, like Steel or Iron. Currently, Prixlezub's hide is imbued with Cybertronian Armor scraps, which he bought from Swindle. If he were to eat a high amount of soft ores, like silver or copper, his hide would weaken as well. Elemental Base Prixlezub's kind are very much intuned to the Elemental Chaos that they have back in Automotive Hell, in this, each demon is born with their own element when they are born. Prixlezub's element is fire, allowing him the ebility of fiery breath, blood, and even a volcanic body temperature that can fluctuate between 500 degrees and 2,400 degrees Fahrenheit. His fire breath is very hot, easily reaching 7,000 degrees Fahrenheit in temperature, more than hot enough to incinerate diamond down to its carbon base. Weaknesses Water Obsidian Hubris Relationships Zurg Zippy Jana Layla Karkat Bloodscream Kev Megamind Quotes Under construction. Trivia Under construction. Links Under construction. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters